The invention relates to a robotically controlled mobility platform.
Robots are useful in a variety of civilian, military, and law enforcement applications. For instance, a robotically controlled mobility platform inspect or search buildings with structural damage caused by earthquakes, floods, or hurricanes, or inspect buildings or outdoor sites contaminated with radiation, biological agents such as viruses or bacteria, or chemical spills. The platform can carry appropriate sensor systems for its inspection or search tasks. Military applications include operations that are deemed too dangerous for soldiers. For instance, the robot can be used to leverage the effectiveness of a human “pointman.” Law enforcement applications include reconnaissance, surveillance, bomb disposal and security patrols.
The mobility approaches that have been used in prior robotic platforms exhibit various shortcomings, many of which are addressed by the present invention.